Season Thirteen
The thirteenth season of Thomas & Friends first aired in the Spring of 2009, it had 20 episodes which were narrated by Michael Brandon. Episodes *Creaky Cranky - Cranky teases Thomas about being small, but when he breaks down it's up to Thomas to save him. *The Lion of Sodor - Thomas has to deliver The Lion of Sodor to Knapford, but, thinking that it is a real lion, he tries to feed it. *Tickled Pink - James is sent to the Steamworks to be repainted, but needs to leave suddenly, in a pink undercoat. *Double Trouble - Thomas takes Sir Topham Hatt to his birthday party, or does he? *Slippy Sodor - Thomas is teased about his "funny funnel" and causes trouble for Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles. *The Early Bird - While Percy is at the Steamworks for repairs, Thomas must pull the mail, but he doesn't want to ask for his advice. *Playtime - Charlie, the new engine, challenges Thomas to race him around the island, causing Thomas to neglect his job. *Thomas & the Pigs - Thomas is to bring straw to Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm for the piglets who are soon to be born, but Thomas thinks they'll like other things better. *Time For a Story - After ignoring warning signs about track repair, Thomas's trucks of books derail, so he brings the children to the books. *Percy's Parcel - After Percy ruins Dowager Hatt's birthday parcel, he hides in a siding. But when he overhears Mavis he gets an idea how to fix his mistake. *Toby's New Whistle‎‎ - Toby's bell needs repairs, so he is given a very loud whistle while it's being mended. *A Blooming Mess - Emily thinks that Mavis needs to be cheered up, so she brings her some flowers, but winds up causing confusion and delay. *Thomas & the Runaway Kite - After Stephen and Bridget Hatt's kite flies away, Thomas tries to catch it, but realises that he needs to ask for help. *Steamy Sodor - When Thomas is put in charge of the Steamworks, havoc ensues. *Splish, Splash, Splosh! - Thomas and Rosie play "Splish, Splash, Splosh", but when Thomas splashes Sir Topham Hatt and Alicia Botti he must put things right. *The Biggest Present of All‎‎ - Hiro is visiting Sodor, and Sir Topham Hatt is planning a welcome party for him. Thomas is told to tell the other engines, but looks for a present for Hiro instead. *Snow Tracks - Gordon is told to not go up any hills, but when he does, he creates a giant snowball. *Buzzy Bees‎‎ - Thomas's special of bees escape when he goes by a flowery meadow. So he takes Hiro's flower truck to try to lure them back to their hive. *Henry's Good Deeds - Henry attempts to help people but ends up scaring away the Sodor Warbler, a very famous bird. *Hiro Helps Out - Hiro gives the engines orders when he thinks Sir Topham Hatt is too busy to do it himself.